2014 US Figure Skating Championships
|country = USA |venue = TD Garden|mens = Jeremy Abbott |ladies = Gracie Gold |pairs = Marissa Castelli / Simon Shnapir |ice_dancing = Meryl Davis / Charlie White |junior_mens = Nathan Chen |junior_ladies = Amber Glenn |junior_pairs = Madeline Aaron / Max Settlage |junior_ice_dancing = Kaitlin Hawayek / Jean-Luc Baker |novice_boys = Paolo Borromeo |novice_girls = Vivian Le |novice_pairs = Ai Setoyama / David Botero |novice_ice_dancing = Gigi Becker / Luca Becker |previous = 2013 US Figure Skating Championships|next = 2015 US Figure Skating Championships}}2014 United States Figure Skating Championships 'was the national figure skating championships of the United States for the 2013-14 season. Its results determined the skaters who would qualify for the 2014 Winter Olympics, 2014 World Figure Skating Championships, 2014 Four Continents Championships, and 2014 World Junior Figure Skating Championships. It was held at TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts, USA. Senior Men Results Short Program Freeskate Senior Ladies Results Short Program Freeskate Senior Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Senior Ice Dance Results Short Dance Free Dance Junior Men Results Short Program Freeskate Junior Ladies Results Short Program Freeskate Junior Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Junior Ice Dance Results Short Dance Free Dance Novice Men Results Short Program Freeskate Novice Ladies Results Short Program Freeskate Novice Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Novice Ice Dance Results Pattern Dance 1: US Argentine Tango Pattern Dance 2: US Viennese Waltz Free Dance Intermediate Men Results Short Program Freeskate Intermediate Ladies Results Short Program Freeskate Intermediate Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Intermediate Ice Dance Results Pattern Dance 1: Tango Pattern Dance 2: Foxtrot Free Dance Juvenile Boys Results Freeskate Juvenile Girls Results Freeskate Juvenile Pairs Results Freeskate Juvenile Ice Dance Results Pattern Dance 1: Fourteenstep Pattern Dance 2: Ten-Fox Free Dance Panel of Judges Senior Men Short Program Freeskate Senior Ladies Short Program Freeskate Senior Pairs Short Program Freeskate Senior Ice Dance Short Dance Free Dance Junior Men Short Program Freeskate Junior Ladies Short Program Freeskate Junior Pairs Short Program Freeskate Junior Ice Dance Short Dance Free Dance Novice Men Short Program Freeskate Novice Ladies Short Program Freeskate Novice Pairs Short Program Freeskate Novice Ice Dance Pattern Dance 1: Argentine Tango / Pattern Dance 2: Viennese Waltz Free Dance Intermediate Men Short Program Freeskate Intermediate Ladies Short Program Freeskate Intermediate Pairs Short Program Freeskate Intermediate Ice Dance Pattern Dance 1: Tango / Pattern Dance 2: Foxtrot Free Dance Juvenile Boys Freeskate Juvenile Girls Freeskate Juvenile Pairs Freeskate Juvenile Ice Dance Pattern Dance 1: Fourteenstep / Pattern Dance 2: Ten-Fox Free Dance Represented States International Assignments [[2014 Winter Olympic Games|'2014 Winter Olympics]] [[2014 World Figure Skating Championships|'2014 World Championships']] [[2014 Four Continents Championships|'2014 Four Continents Championships']] [[2014 World Junior Figure Skating Championships|'2014 World Junior Championships']] Uncommon Deductions * Costume Failure: Jennifer Huang / Andrew Xie received this deduction during the juvenile free dance, and Sammy Wren / Alexey Shchepetov received this deduction during the junior free dance. * Illegal Element/Movement: Angeline Turczyn / Cole Yolman received this deduction during the juvenile free dance. * Music Tempo: Clare Trager / Stanley Chang and Ashley Klotz / Vincent Kirov received these deductions during the juvenile pattern dances, and Madeline Heritage / Nathaniel Fast and Kseniya Ponomaryova / Oleg Altukhov received these deductions during the senior short dance. Sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2014_U.S._Figure_Skating_Championships http://www.usfigureskating.org/leaderboard/results/2014/2014_us_fs_champs/results.html https://www.statsonice.com/competition/US-Figure-Skating-Championships/1/2014/ Category:Competitions Category:Senior Competitions Category:Junior Competitions Category:Novice Competitions Category:2013-14 Season Category:USA Category:National Championships Category:US National Championships Category:Domestic Competitions Category:US Domestic Competitions Category:TD Garden Category:2013-14 National Championships